Aftermath
by CoalDoomy
Summary: The flickering light, cupped tightly in the young woman's hands danced as she brought it close to her face, lips puckered to blow out the flame. They thought it would end after this. What they didn't expect was without light, even in the form of destructional fire, darkness would become more powerful. Sonadow
1. Prologue

Aftermath

Prolouge

He watched them, waiting patiently. This was absolutely perfect. Everything was going just as he planned. He stopped himself from chuckling, the others being not to far away. His eyes started to turn dark and narrowed in slight annoyance.

'Stop talking, just do it already!' Stifling a frustrated sigh, he let his thoughts drift as the female started shout.

He didn't need to make his scheme so complicated.

He didn't need to make so many surprise twists and turns.

He could have just conviced some idiot to do the deed and get it all over with.

But where's the fun in that?

Oh, yes. After being sealed for a couple thousand years, banished from the world, he needed that long awaited play date.

Triangular ears flicked and his gaze lifted to the scene before him. So close, so damn close. The female human closed her eyes and blew out the flame. Darkness descended and the mobian hedgehog and human girl disappeared back to the beginning of the story, leaving him alone.

Alone in the darkness.

The darkness.

He couldn't believe it. Well, actually, he could. The plan was flawless, of course, having two thousand years to plan and then another ten to scope and set up what he desired. Slowly, a chuckled bubbled from his lips, his mouth stretching unnaturally across his pale muzzle. Sharp, jagged teeth glistened with black, sticky liquid that dripped down the side of his jaw and leaked over his neck in thick streams. He threw his head back, flexing his jaw as he laughed, echoing off unseen walls. He could feel it already, the pools of dark matter pouring into his body. He obsorbed the power greedily. He hesitantly reached his hand up to trace his mouth, as a long, black, forked tongue snaking around gloved fingers. Oh, how much he missed this! Green slitted eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on the gloves he was wearing. He hummed thoughtfully, his grin disappearing as he examine his hand.

'That's right...' thought the demon, dropping his hand to his side. 'It's not over yet.'

While his body had already faded away, his smile still hung in the darkness.

'This will be fun.'


	2. Chapter 1

It had been two years since I last saw him, right after he destroyed the Black Comet. It took me months to realize he wasn't going to come looking for a brawl. It took a few more months after that for me to finally stop searching, but even after that it didn't stop me from double-taking when I thought I saw red streaks or turning around when a shadowy figure passed in the corner of my eye. I always had a feeling he was still here... but it still surprised me when I saw him, just sitting outside of a coffee shop across the street, reading the news. I was expecting some grand entrance, him sweeping in like he owned the world.

Nope.

I blinked a few times, just to make sure. I even turned around and then looked back to see if he would disappear on me again.

No, still there.

It was the beginning of August and still hot out, yet he was wearing a leather jacket. Glancing around, I spotted his bike parked on the side of the road near where he was sitting. 'How had I missed that? I walked right by it...' I shook my head and my gaze turned back to Shadow. Determined to know just where the heck he had been, I shot across the street, hardly even looking for cars. Not that they could hit me, anyways. I was now behind him, staring at his back. An easy grin slipped across my face and I rested my hands on my hips.

"Hey, Shadow!" I called. Black ears flicked and he glanced over his shoulder before standing and turning to me fully. Had he... grown? He now stood taller than me and if we stood toe to toe, I would be staring at his patch of white chest fur. He had also... filled out, I suppose. He looked stronger. He was still wearing those hover skates and from what I could tell, same gloves. His eyes were just as intense as the last time I saw them, but they had a... tired look? He seemed relaxed enough, hands in his jacket's pockets, but there was a stiff look to his shoulders that wasn't there before.

"Faker, it's been a while." he returned. My grin widened at the sound of my old nikename.

"Yeah. Two years." I replied. His head tilted slightly to the side as he studied me, his blood red eyes taking everything in.

"...You've hardly changed." he stated slowly. I shrugged and lifted one hand to brush across my nose and was about to reply when he continued. "It seems you may have decreased in height." I covered my heart with a mock hurt expression.

"That cut deep, Shads." I sighed, dramatically. Sadly, it was true. I hardly grew the past two years, much less changed my style of clothing: plain white gloves, favorite shoes. Shadow rolled his eyes and swept his hand towards the table he was just sitting at, inviting me to sit. I took the seat opposite of him and rest my arms on the table. We sat in silence.

"What?" I teased. "Not going to order me anything? Your a horrible date." Shadow's eye ridge lifted.

"I wasn't aware you drank coffee. But if you insist-"

"On second thought, gross. How do you even drink that junk?" I interrupted. The other smirked before glancing down at the paper laid out in front of him. Silence ticked on again.

"So... where have you been?" I asked. His gaze lifted from the section he was reading and for once he actually looked tired. Slowly, he moved his arms off the paper and slid it across the table. It was the front page. My gaze raked over the newspaper.

* * *

HE HAS STRUCK AGAIN!

... The killer, now named The Faceless, has claimed another victum last weekend. The deceased, who will remain un-named, was discovered this weekend when his girlfriend went to his apartment after he wouldn't respond to her texts and calls after a week. Details are sketchy but the it seems the local police have now teamed up with government authorities to solve this horrible case...

* * *

I looked up and stared at Shadow for a moment before speaking.

"You've been investigating murders?" Shadow nodded gravely, his eyes closing.

"Yes. It's been two years, and we haven't caught him yet." I studied the paper again.

"It says the government is now getting involved, but you've been on the case for years?" I questioned, looking back up. He nodded.

"This case... is special."

"How?" The dark one sighed again,

"... They're using a dark form of unknown energy. It's very similar to Chaos energy."

"What? How? Why can't you find him yet? Can't you trace him?" I almost shouted. Shadow shook his head.

"'Faceless' avoids all means of identification. And he cloaks his power signature somehow. I've been tracking his every move, but with so little to work with... He hardly gives us anything. He doesn't touch his victums, doesn't leave any trace that he was even there."

"Then how do you know it's him?" Shadow's eyes turned dark and his head lowered as he leaned across the table. I found myself leaning forward as well.

"He leaves the same message for others to find. He always makes sure it's the first thing you see before you even know someone's dead." he growled. I felt my throat go dry. I swallowed.

"What... what's the message?" I whispered. Shadow stared at my face, caution and wary lurked in his eyes. Minutes ticked by before he slowly sat back up, slouching slightly in his chair. I flicked my ears and leaned farther across the table to hear.

"This hasn't been released to the public..." Shadow started slowly, carmine eyes never leaving my own. "You will not speak of this. Ever." I nodded. He stretched forward again across the table.

"Tenebris dominabitur iterum."

"What?" I sat up, my face scrunched up in confusion. "What the heck does that mean?" Shadow straightened, a frown plastered on his muzzle.

"It's Latin. Translated, it says 'Darkness will rule again'. This refers to prophecy that dates back thousand of years ago. Back then, demons ruled the world and the ancient people worshipped them with sacrifices. Two demons in particular were the worst of them all. Mephistopheles and Iblis, the demonic embodiment of darkness and the denomic embodiment of destructional fire. The Ancient Echidnas, with the help of their god, Chaos, sealed the two together. Light, even in the form of fire, and darkness are not compatible. While the sealing was taking place, Mephistopheles swore he would take revenge and that 'darkness will rule again'." he finished and leaned back against his chair again. I soaked in all the information, thinking. Then a grin spread across my face.

"C'mon, Shads. You don't honestly believe in demons, right?" I laughed, but when Shadow just stared seriously, I slowed to a stop. "You... don't, right?" Shadow closed his eyes.

"The... aura I've felt... it can only be desribed as demonic. Though I have doubts, I haven't ruled it out." We stared at each other for a long while. Shadow's wrist beeped and he glanced down quickly before locking gazes again. Then, without any word, Shadow stood and stared to walk towards his bike. I jumped out of my seat.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I called, catching up.

"Soleanna. New information has directed my search there." he replied, not even casting me a glance.

"You're going to Soleanna... right now." I questioned, curiously. He shook his head, black ears twitching irritably.

"No, I must report to GUN and get more information before I head out." He swung his leg over his bike, it revving to life.

"So when do we leave?" He froze and his head jerked towards me, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"When do we leave?" I repeated. His frowned deepened.

"Faker, what makes you think-"

"Oh c'mon, Shads! You couldn't possibly thought I wouldn't be interested after everything you told me! Murders, demons, acient prophecy! I can't miss this." He studied me again, his face locked in his impassive mask.

Hours seemed to tick by.

"Fine." he growled. But before I could jump for joy, he added, "If you can keep up." And his bike roared to life and he rocketed down the street. I stood alone outside the coffee shop, my heart pounding with thoughts of a brand new adventure. I found myself smiling widely.

"You forget who you're talking to. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Fastest Thing Alive!"


	3. Chapter 2

He walked down the long corridor, his face the usual scowling look that told anyone and everyone 'get the hell away from me if you know what's good for you'. He was thinking to himself, something he did often. He was wondering why the hell he bothered to tell the blue hedgehog anything concerning his work. He didn't need help. He could figure this out on his own. His frown only etched farther across his muzzle.

The case was proving... difficult, to say the least. Two years, close to forty victums now, and he wasn't anywhere close to where he wish he was. Where he could predict his opponents next move and save a life. Not stand by idly as another body dropped. He still clearly remembered each way the bodies where... arranged. All of them, their hearts ripped from their chest while they were still alive like an invisible hand sliced through skin and grabbed hold of the beating flesh. He never used weapons of any kind. They were laid on their backs, jaws gaping in forever silent screams. Their eyes were always open, like the killer wanted them to watch as he murdered them in cold blood. Their right hand was always placed over where their heart was, that was another signature of The Faceless.

Some victums, he was merciful. Slashing their throats open or smashing in their skulls from behind, their death quick and painless. Others, he took his time with. Beating them to death with invisible punches, cutting off limbs while they were still alive or dropping them off heights to finish the job. One middle aged women had her jaw slowly ripped apart, killing her from blood lost.

Even the stoic, black hedgehog shuddered at the sight.

And what made the whole case even more frustrating was the victums were in no way whatsoever related. From a business tycoon to a school teacher to even a man living on the streets. It only confused everyone beyond belief.

Shadow stopped in front of a door. He gripped the handle and pushed it open, walking in with out an invite.

"Someone needs to learn to knock." Rouge spoke from her spot at her desk. Which wasn't in the seat, but on the corner, legs crossed and relaxed. Shadow ignored her and went straight for his spot on the couch, crossing his arms, the frown still present on his face. The office was obviously Rouge's. Purple, pink and black accessories lined the black book shelves along the sides of the wall. On her desk was a colorful vase of flowers and that damn annoying clacking... thing. Shadow eyed the Newton's cradle, clearly irritated. Rouge smirked, and left it swinging. In front of her black desk was two black couches facing each other with glass coffee table in the center and a glass table was placed at the end of the opposite couch the red striped hedgehog. A few women's magazines were scattered on the top.

"Tell me what I need to know." Rouge rolled her eyes, sliding off the edge and seated herself on the couch opposite of her partner.

"Soleanna is where the most recent murder had taken place." she started. Shadow's eyes narrowed, his scowl deepening again.

"Why wasn't I informed-"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I? Now hush, hansome. Ah, Soleanna, the city of water." She picked up a stack of papers Shadow hadn't noticed before off of the table and skimmed over it. "It has a constitutional monarchy, you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting percision machinery. The current sovereign is Princess Elise the Third." Shadow's face was blank and his eyes looked distant. Rouge paused, her ear twitching. "Shadow? Hello? Are you still home, hun?" Shadow blinked and his ruby gaze focused on Rouge. Then he frowned and shook his head.

"Continue." Rouge shrugged it off and looked over the information, lifting the top page to read more underneath.

"Hnn, there's an ancient castle in Soleanna, too. In Kingdom Valley. The former king of Soleanna use to reside in this castle. But a major accident occured twelve years ago and no one's lived here since."

"Accident?" Shadow was having the strangest feeling. Almost as if he was repeating himself. He mentally shook it off. Rouge nodded, not looking up from the text.

"A prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. It says the name of the plan was..." Shadow and Rouge connected gazes, immediately they knew they were both having a confusing sense of de ja vu.

"The Solaris Project."


	4. Chapter 3

"If you keep doing that, your face will stay that way." I pulled away from the window to mock glare at Tails, leaning in the doorway that connected to the kitchen. He arms where folded across his white chest and he had an amused look on his face. I forced the heat creeping into my cheeks back with a chuckle, turning to face my little brother fully.

"I'm excited to finally have something to do! Egghead has been quiet for so long now an I'm so bored!" A wide grin settled on my muzzle as I walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair as I walked into the kitchen. "Not that you can relate. You've been holed up in the basement working on... whatever you work on down there." I replied over my shoulder as I walked to the fridge, pulling it open and briefly scanned the inside before huffing and shutting the door. I opened it again and pulled out a soda, downed it and tossed it into the trash.

"Swoosh." Tails said somewhere behind me.

I turned around as Tails sat down at the plain kitchen table. I seated myself opposite of him, resting my elbows on the flat top and my forehead in my gloved hands, staring down at the table. Tails smiled, his twin tails slightly stirring behind him.

"I think you're just excited to see Shadow." My head snapped up to meet his sky blue gaze. My brother had also grown these past two years. He was now almost eleven soon and had gotten taller(thankfully not taller than me... yet). He was even smarter, which I didn't think was possible, but he wasn't as naive as he use to be.

"Ha, he wishes, I bet." I responded quickly, leaning back and scratching at my ear, hiding my blush.

"Mhmm. Then why-" the doorbell cut off what he was about to say and I jumped up knowing exactly who it was. I ignored the twisting feeling in my stomach and opened the door.

"Hiya Shads!" I quickly took in all of the dark hedgehog before stepping aside to allow him in.

"Faker," Shadow inclined his head slightly, strodding in. I started to shut the door when someone stopped me.

"Hey, I'm here too, hun." Rouge mock pouted before also stepping inside.

"Oh, uh. Sorry 'bout that. I didn't see ya there."

"Obviously." she winked. I closed the door behind them, shaking off the slight dissappointment of not having the Faker all to myself. My ear twitched and I shuddered.

'Okay, weird thought.' I lifted my eyes to the others as Tails greeted them and led them to the couches in the living room. I followed, seating myself on the same couch Shadow was sitting. Tails took his usual spot on the incline while Rouge fell into the love-seat by herself. Shadow looked from Tails to me, his midnight ear twitching slightly before landing the intense stare on me. I fidgeted a little.

"I assume you've already had Miles updated on the information regaurding Faceless." he said, ear flicking towards the fox as he spoke.

"Uh, yeah. But!" I added when a flash of disappointment shot through his eyes. "I didn't tell him... that one part." Shadow nodded reluctantly before filling in Tails on the missing information.

"We are headding to Soleanna now. A new murder has been discovered and we are wanted there to investigate as soon as possible." Rouge stated when Shadow had finished. Tails leaned forward, his brow creased in thought.

"When do we leave?" he finally asked. The two agents shared a quick glance.

"Now." she said, standing up, Shadow following suit. Me and Tails also rose to our feet.

"Is there anything I should bring?" Tails asked already walking towards the stairs that led to his lab.

"We already have maps and other means of navigating," Shadow replied, "but, we don't have a Chaos emerald. GUN confiscated the one I had in possession." Tails paused before he continued down the stairs.

"We have two. I'll get them now." And he left me with the others.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Exciting, isn't it?" I spoke up. "A real, live murder investigation!" The remaining two stared at me. Shadow's eye ridge raised questioningly.

"I suppose..."

Silence again. This was becoming a regular thing.

"I'm going to get a glass of water before we leave." Rouge said, already walking into the kitchen, leaving us alone.

Shadow was staring out the window, ears cocked forward and twitching slightly, arms crossed infront of his chest. The streaks of red seemed as vibrant as blood, equally rivaling his crimson stare. I found my throat going dry and I licked my lips, swallowing. I watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched as we waited in quiet. I had to say something to break the slowly become awkward silence. Or maybe it was just awkward for me. Why, though? Because I haven't seen him in two years? Because he's grown a ton and I can't stop looking at his firm jaw line and sculpted muscles and-

"Take a picture, Faker. It lasts longer." I snapped myself out of my thoughts, choking back another heated blush (another thing that's happening too much) as we connected gazes. How long had he known I was staring? Any longer and I probably would have been drooling. I mean, his eyes are like deep crimson pools... so deep and- 'Snap out of it Sonic!'

"Heh, you wish." I shot back. But he seemed not to hear me.

"Or, maybe not, since I don't age. I guess you'll just have to stick around and drool over me."

"W-what!?" Shadow smirked as I sputtered for a second. "Hold on, I wasn't-"

"Oooh, what did I miss?" We both turned to see the white bat sweeping back through from the kitchen. "You seemed flustered, Blue. What, did Shadow grope you? Shadow you perv."

"What!?" I yelled, shocked. Shadow only rolled his eyes, use to her teasing. "He wasn't- I didn't- What!?" Rouge laughed, amused by my stumbling over words.

"Got them!" Tails shouted, popping up from the basement and holding out the green and white emerald proudly. Sighing in relief, my ear twitched and I glanced at Shadow when I thought he muttered something that sounded like 'damn fourth Chaos emerald'. I shrugged it off.

"Right." Shadow cleared his throat before taking the green emerald from Tails. My brother handed my the other and I stuffed it into my quills. "Here we go." We all took a hold of Shadow's out stretched arm. I grinned, feeling a spike in the energy around myself as Shadow tapped into the emerald's power.

"Chaos... CONTROL!" In a flash of green, we dissappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Not enough! Not enough, not enough, not enough! I... need it. I need more!

Not enough. Hurry, hurry, HURRY!

Stop.

Midnight ears pircked and the black head twisted with blinding speed, eyes growing wide in curiousity. Breathing hitched and a toothy grin flashed across his face.

Perfect.

Perched high up on the fire escape, he watched. Patience. Patiencepatiencepatience.

Inside himself, he chuckled. This was too easy. Long, thick black claws dug into the metal bars, his purple tongue snaking out to flash across pale lips.

He could taste it. So close. So, so close.

Closer. Ha. Ha ha. Come close, fool.

The dark form jumped, landing in the gaurd rail with no sound, crouched like a poised hunter, moving in for the kill.

That's what he was doing.

Clack, clack, clack. Kill, kill, kill.

Yes.

He tilted his head to the side, and studied his prey. Pretty, confident, probably a business women for an important company. Her tall heels clicked annoyingly on the concrete. His wet, violet muscle flickered longingly pass his lips. He crawled to the bottom of the fire escape, holding on with his sharpened claws. He hadn't killed for a while and he could feel the shadows pulling and tugging, begging to be used again. Black smoke swirled of his dangerous form as he tensed. She was almost under him now.

Clack, clack, clack, crack.

He stood over her body, frowning, his brow creased, as blood drip from her lips pooling around her head. He didn't mean to kill her so quickly, but the sudden rush he felt... He smirked, kicking the corpse so she rolled on to her back. No matter, a dead body makes no noise when beaten and even though hearing their pained screams gave him a sort of pleasure, he was too close to the busy streets.

Too loud, too loud.

Covers noise.

He held out his glove, the pearly white had long turned an ashy grey with the more souls he consumed, and smoke swirled, compressing to form a long, jagged dagger. Crouching next the female dog and leaned close.

It smelt good, all that blood begging to be painted on the walls and street. It was still warm.

Balancing the shadowy knife in his palm, he fliped it over and traced the veins in her arm, red liquid spilling over in delicate streams, collecting together on the ground in scarlet pools.

So pretty.

He did the same with her other arm, this time adding a few stab marks just so the blood sprayed lightly on that side. He liked it when in splattered. He then sliced thick cuts into her legs, dying them red. He switched positions so he was straddling her waist, not touching, of course, never touching. He held the dagger in both hands high above his head and slammed it into the dead female, blood drenching his chest and everywhere around him. He was in a frenzy now, plunging the knife deep into her chest, relishing the feeling of the still warm drops clinging to his fur and staining the splash of white on his chest.

Turn it red. Turn it all red.

After his rush ended, he stood back and studied his work. Perfect. Now for the final part. He leaned over the unrecognizable body and stabbed the crooked dagger near her heart, then continued to saw around the dead organ. He was a little disappointed it still wasn't beating, but he needed it now and didn't really care what state the heart was in.

It wouldn't be fresh, but it was still useful.

A shadow glove appeared over his hand and he reached in. It was still warm, though it was now quickly fading. He yanked it out and grinned. He tossed the heart up to catch it in his own hand this time, the shadow glove and dagger disappearing. His tongue slipped out of his lips and lapped at the organ.

Mhmm. So good.

His mouth widened in a sadistic smile, sharp teeth bared. He sunk his fangs into the soft flesh, almost purring at the taste.

So, so good.

He sucked hard, the sould inside hardly resisting. Usually, they would put up more of a fight, and the stronger the soul to more of a challenge. But this was a dead heart, the soul was still there, of course, but it wouldn't be as strong.

'A soul is a soul, though,' the demon thought, mentally shrugging. 'I need it to become more powerful.'

Blood, thicker now, dribbled down his neck and soaked into his chest fur. He removed his teeth and held the shrivled heart out for inspection.

How many had it been now? Thirty? No, forty-ish? Fourty-six, now. Yes, that's correct.

Venomous green eyes focused on the mutilated victum, his sharp, slitted eyes catching the drying edges on the liquid, carmine pools.

Running out of time. Hurry. Hurry.

The shadows formed another glove around his hand and he dipped his fingers in the blood, coating the nice and good. He straightened and looked around for a place to sign his masterpiece. Not seeing any good places he sighed, and seated himself on the edge of the alley, leaning against and old, brick building were he originally was hiding out on the fire escape.

And waited.

It was almost dark, and the streets were clearing. He had to continually stir the blood to keep it wet and fresh. Soon, the streets were empty and it was dark. Smirking, he stood, strolled out of the alley and turned to fac the brick front of the building. He raised his hand to the chipping bricks and slowly dragged his fingers down the side. A few minutes later, he stood back to admire his work.

'Perfect,' he grinned, nodding approvingly. He turned on his heel and walked into the darkness, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Police sirens echoed down the quiet streets of Soleanna. Two undercover GUN agents, poising as local officers, stood on the other side of the yellow tape blocking off the crime scene, looking down at the tarp. The two slwoly lifted their gazes to look at each other. They remained silent for a long time.

"Call Headquaters." one finally spoke. "This is getting out of hand."

"You really think it's him? The Faceless, I mean?" the other, younger agent asked.

"You saw what was written on the wall."

"Yeah, but, isn't Station Square his area? Where he's killed all the others? What's he doing in Soleanna?" The elder officer huffed, straightening his collar.

"Yes, but the bastard's gettin' cocky. He's spreading his territory." The two walked out of the alleyway, ducking under the yellow tape. Both paused to look at the tarp covered wall, grim looks on both faces. They turned when more cars pulled up, keeping other policemen informed and eager newsreporters back.

Underneath the tarp, going unnoticed, 'tenebris dominabitur iterum' was written in blood.


	6. Chapter 5

Soleanna was far east from Station Square so when we left Tails' workshop sometime around ten in the morning, it was noon here. We appeared in an alleyway connecting to a large town square. People bustled about, vendors shouted praise for their various items, and a small band played by a large, beautifully decorated fountain located in the middle of the cobblestone square. Rouge was the first to step out of the dark alley. She turned on her heel to face us.

"Our contacts here in Soleanna will be meeting us this evening at five. I suggest we find a place to stay and get supplies. GUN has given me the address for a hotel they have reserved for us so I'll go check it out. Tails, you come with me," Tails wide-eyed gaze moved from the noisey square to nod at the bat before she continued, "and you two go get supplies. You know what I like, Shadow, and I assume you can cover for Tails, Sonic." Shadow grunted his approval and I smiled.

"Okay. Meet up back here in an hour?" Tails suggested.

"Sure thing, bro." I grinned in response. Rouge started walking across the street, Tails following, waving goodbye. I waved back, still grinning. When they disappeared from sight, I turned to Shadow. "Where to first?" Shadow gazed around the square before his eyes resting on a small convenient store.

"There." he replied, nodding at the shop. "We'll start there." We entered the door, a small bell announcing our arrival. We snaked through the many shelves, splitting up to gather what we needed. I got Tails and I the necessary hygiene products. I found Shadow, he carrying way more then what I got, assuming most everything was for Rouge. We checked out and left. We had about 45 minutes left to ourselves. I found myself grinning wider. My stomach grumbled and I chuckled.

"Ah... I'm starving! Let's get something to eat, Shads." Shadow glanced down, one ear flicking.

"Alright." Shadow led me over to a near by sandwich shop and we sat down at an outside table. A young waitress stepped up to our table.

"Hi, my name is Ella. What can I get ya?"

"Six chilidogs, please!" I said immediately, already drooling as I imagined the dish before me. Shadow gave me a blank look, before telling Ella he wasn't ordering anything. When she left, I tilted my head to the side and studied the black hedgehog. He caught my stare and his ear flicked.

"Faker, you're drooling." I shot up in my seat wiping my mouth, embarassed that I actually was.

"I-I just can't wait for my chilidogs!" I covered, scratching at my ear and looking away to hide my slight blush.

"Mhmm." Shadow hummed thoughtfully. Ella came back with my food and placed it in front of me and I finished off two before she even left. Shadow shook his head, smirking.

"I see you still have... an obsession with trash food." I raised my head and glared daggers.

"This. is not. trash. food." I growled, pausing to make the point clear. Shadow leaned back, holding up his hands, still shaking his head.

"Whatever you say." I finished another dog before the Faker spoke again. "What have you done... while I was away the past two years?" I pondered his question, licking the chili off my fingers, while Shadow rolled his ruby pools before answering.

"I looked for you for a couple months, ya know." I started, drumming my fingers on the counter. "After that, everyone told me to give up."

"Did you?"

I smiled, shaking my head. Then I frowned, cocking my head. "Actually, yes. But not because they told me to stop. Eggman invented this giant amusment park, a bunch of planets big, I mean it was huge! He was using these little alien things, called Wisps, to power his park. But he was hurting them, so naturally, Tails and I stopped him. It has been months, like almost ten, since we've heard from Eggman. I am seriously hoping he's planning something big because I am so bored!"

"And this is why you were so eagar to join me." Shadow confirmed, closing his eyes with an understanding nod. "I see now."

"I always wanted to ask..." I started, biting my bottom lip. "I, uh... why did you take the case? I mean, why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you say goodbye?" Shadow's eyes opened and his blood red stare studied me.

"I wanted to disappear." Shock raced through me and I almost replied when he held up his gloved hand to silence me. "Not forever, just until every single person stopped seeking me." Hurt must have shown on my face because he sighed and continued. "Not like you," he ammened, "the public, the paprazzi, people like that. Being the hero for once... was nice, I suppose, but I didn't want it. I did what I had too. I didn't like all the sudden attention. So I laid low, took the job when it was presented. I don't like everyone following me around."

"Why did you stop?" I asked, not understanding. "They all need a hero, every day." The Ultimate Lifeform's carmine gaze narrowed.

"Really? Then where are they now?" I looked around, noticing how peaceful it was, for once. No one jumping at me for a photo or a signature. No cameras shoved in my face or reporter bellowing questions about my personal life. It was nice, I guess, but I usually just ignored them. Even though it gave me a big ego boost when I saw myself in the newspaper.

"It sounds like you're trying to keep everyone out. That's not good, Shadow. You have to let some people in." I replied slowly, shaking my head.

Shadow growled, "I'm not keeping everyone out, Sonic. I only let those who matter to me, who will stay with me through my darkest times, and who actually care for me, not the hero, in. Then I, in return, never let them go." I blinked, a little surprised at his answer. I wondered if I was on of those who he wouldn't let go.

"Shadow-" the said hedgehog's wrist beeped and Rouge voice sounded on the other side.

"Shadow? Come in Shadow." Shadow lifted his wrist near his muzzle.

"This is Shadow."

"Our meeting has been changed. Are you guys done?"

"Affirmitive."

"Then get back to our rendezvous point now. Over and out." We both stood, I shoving down the rest of my heavenly food. I grab Shadow's hand, hoping he would think it as nothing and waited for him to chaos control us back. He didn't seem to mind my grip and I smiled.

"Chaos control."

We were then standing in front of Rouge and Tails. Tails held out a flat, plastic card. I took it and looked it over.

"It's your guy's room key. GUN reserved only two rooms, one with two twin beds and another with a queen size." the fox explained. He paused, his face flushing a tad. "Rouge and I decided you two will share the queen..."

I resisted the urge to facepalm.

Shadow only shrugged.

"We are meeting the other agents at the scene where they found the body. They gave me instructions to find them. Let's go, or we'll be late." Shadow extended his arm again and teleported us where we needed to go.

The first thing I noticed was the tarp cov er the side of the building near a large, dark alleyway. Two cops stood by the entrance, the younger waving them over. We walked over to them and while they spoke, I couldn't take my eyes away from the alley.

"Agent Rick," the elder cat introduced, shaking Shadow hand. "Thank you for coming. This is my apprentice, Michael."

"But you can call me Mike," the lynx interjected. Rouge smiled politely, then turned serious.

"This is where..."

"Yes. The body has been removed, but we didn't clean anything up, like you asked." Rick replied, turning to gesture towards the alley. Mike started inside, the others following. Something didn't feel right and I hesitantly followed. It felt...

dark.

I felt dizzy, almost sick to the point of throwing up. Shadow was speaking to Tails, telling him to prepare himself. Has it always been so dark? It's almost like nighttime. My knees almost buckled and I jerked forward, forcing myself to stay focused even though black started to cloud the corners of my vision, everything blurry...

"Faker?" Shadow was speaking, I tried to smile, I think I did, and tell him I was fine. I felt my legs lock and I started to fall.

"Sonic!" Something caught me by the arm, but by then I felt so icky and dark, I couldn't lift my head. Whoever caught me gripped my shoulders, holding my up where my legs failed.

"Sonic!" It sound fainter, like they were speaking through water. I felt tired. I wanted to sleep.

'Let me sleep...'

They were still calling for me as I sank into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

My eyes opened slowly, but quickly shut from the harsh light.

"Uhhh," I groaned, rolling on to my stomach and clutching the pillow to my face.

"Our hero lives," a fimiliar voice said next to the bed.

I turned my head and squinted at through the blur. The dark figure sharpened into focuse and red stripes became visible.

Blinking, I didn't recognize the room we were in. It was simple, a tv in the corner, a desk next to the bed with a phone, a lamp, and a single, comfortable looking chair which Shadow was sitting on. He was watching me carefully, legs crossed and a newspaper in hand.

"Where...?" I croaked, my voice still creaking with sleep.

"The hotel," he replied. "Our room. After you passed out at the crime scene, we stopped investigation and I carried you back here."

My face flushed and I hid in the pillow again, groaning.

"Is something bothering you?" I glare at him.

"It's embarassing! I never faint!" Shadow smirked at me, before going back to his paper and me back into the pillow.

I was close to falling asleep again when he spoke up.

"I... was worried. For you." I slowly lifted my head and looked at him. He was gazing back, his carmine gaze sincere.

"Ah, stop. You're gonna make me blush, Shadz." I chuckled, falling into the pillow with a yawn, hoping he would think I was just tired and not hiding my coloring.

"Faker-"

"Hello~!" I'm pretty sure we both mentally groaned. Rouge pushed through the door and pouted. "No 'hello Rouge' back?"

"No." I said into the pillow.

The bat was probably pouting.

"I see our blue friend is awake now. Enjoy your long nap?" I was about to ask what she meant, when Tails' voice echoe from the hall.

"Hurry, Rouge. Leave Sonic alone, he needs to rest and we have to go or we'll be late." I turned my head away from Shadow and towards the door to look for my bro, but Rouge was leaving with a wave.

The door closed.

"Shads..." I started.

"Hn?"

"How long was I out?"

"All last night till a little past noon." I blinked. No wonder Shadow was worried. I rolled to my side and sat up quickly, rocking to my feet.

Bad idea.

A splitting head rush hit me full force.

I swayed, vision going black and stumbled almost falling. Gloved hands grabbed my shoulders and my arms wrapped around him, fingers digging into his back to hold myself.

We stayed still till my vision cleared and I could stand.

I tried to back away but Shadow didn't let go. I looked up, blinking, face flushing.

"Uh-" My mind was blank, nothing coming to mind.

"Careful, Faker..." he said, his voice low. My arms dropped to my sides, transfixed on his scarlet gaze.

Was Shadow leaning closer...?!

"You should sit down." the streaked hedgehog murmured. His hands guided me to sit on the edge of the bed, our eyes still locked, faces so close.

Shadow moved so he sank into the mattress next to me.

"You shouldn't get up so fast after fainting." he chided, smirking.

"Oh really?" I answered sarcastically. "Why do you know everything?"

"I almost fainted at the first murder, too." I checked him from the corner of my eye.

"Reaaly?"

"I didn't faint, of course, but I felt nauseated." he admitted. I yawned, blinking away watery eyes.

"We you tired too?" I asked, stifling another yawn.

"Drained, yes. The energy... I have a theory. No one else is affected besides you and I. I assumed it'sbecaus eof our chaos energy. I'm guessing we have a... positive type, if you will..." he explained.

"And whatever was in there is negative energy." I finished. Shadow nodded, humming thoughtfully.

"I think the reaction of the two is power drainage. But the problem is, this negative energy is only traces of the real thing. What would happen if we came in contact with the user?" I shuddered at the thought.

"What are we going to do about Faceless?" I asked."I mean, what's the plan now?"

"rouge and Tails are heading back out there now. They won't find much, though." he said, frustration starting to lace his words.

"Then we wait."

"Wait? Aren't we trying to catch him before he strikes again?"

"Unfortunately, this is it. He leaves us nothing but wht he leaves us. It's... frustrating." he growled, fists clenching. "He's playing a game with us and it's getting tiring."

"He'll slip up sometime..." I offered.

"...Maybe." Shadow sighed, frowning.

I yawned.

"Let's not talk about possible death. I'm tired and will probably fall asleep right..." another yawn, "... here..."

"Sleep, then."

An idea came to mind. I swayed, then my head fell against Shadow's shoulder, eyes closed, breathing even. I mentally held my breath.

Shadow didn't move.

After a moment of silence, he shifted, stood, and arranged me so I was comfortable on the bed, sitting back down on the edge.

I was falling asleep when something touched my ear softly.

Fingers.

Was... no.

Was Shadow scratching my ears?

A purr escaped my throat and I sighed.

It felt good.

I purred louder and moved closer, curling against his back. Shadow chuckled.

"Faker is a cuddler? Who would have guessed..."

Not listening now, I fell back into a comfortable sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

He wasn't exactly sure why they were there. Frowning, he crouched lower on the roof top to peer inside the room. He could see quite well and as it were, he was actually hundreds of meters away, perched high on top of a tall building. Venomous, snake-like green eyes narrowed dangerous. 'What are they doing? They've served thier purpose in my game. They'll ruin everything!' He raked a clawed hand over his face, frustrated and growling.

An idea came to mind.

He paused for a moment, now becoming calculating. A black clawed finger tapped the side of his jaw as he thought, a wicked smile stretching his face. 'Those hedgehogs were always more trouble then help...'

He straightened, standing up, the shadows swirling around him and sparked purple with excitement. The demon twisted them around his claws, grinning still.

"This will need some more time to think," he spoke aloud for the first time, his voice darker than it had been years before.

The shadows sparked in a silent answer.

"Yes," he agreed, eyes closing and nodding thoughtfully, "it will require time. I can resume my search for souls later." At the word 'souls' the shadows lept and wound around his dark figure. He chuckled, raking his hands through them as if petting them.

"Time for a change of plans." He drew in the shadows close and disappeared.

* * *

"Uhg..."

Shadow's ears flicked, but he didn't reply.

"Uhhh..."

A sigh.

"Uhhhhgg!"

This time his eye twitched and he lifted his gaze to glare across the table at the one making the noise. Even the other two sitting with them were starting to get annoyed, although Tails was use to it by now.

"Huuuff..."

"... What now?"

"I'm so bored!" Sonic's head connected with the table with a loud thunk. Tails sighed, smiling apologetically to Rouge and Shadow.

"Is he always like this?" Rouge asked, setting her coffee mug down to look at Tails. Tails nodded, before turning to Sonic.

"Why don't you go for a run?"

"Already did."

"Go explore the city."

"Already did." The hero moaned, not lifting his head. Shadow rolled his eyes sipping his own coffee.

"I'm sure Shadow hasn't." Rouge grinned, eyeing Shadow the whole time. "Why don't you show him around?" The Ultimate Lifeform glared at the bat as she smirked.

"Let's go!" Suddenly, Sonic was dragging the surprised striped hedgehog out the door, the remaining two laughing.

'Perfect.'

Ignoring the stinging rays of the sun that made his pelt burn and his eyes water, Mephiles watched the two hedgehogs leave the others behind, finally alone. He had to admit, this wasn't his best plan, he had rushed the whole thing. Maybe he should have waited till dark...

Sheilding his eyes and squinting, he studied them stop, the blue hedgehog showing to Shadow many different things he had discovered when he was out the first time. The black demon had watched him then, too.

Grudgingly looking at the sun, he guessed it was a little past noon and if he was right, and he always was when it came to darkness, it would get dark in about six hours.

Plenty of time to find the perfect opening.

He had already decided who he was going to cripple. Shadow was use to the dark aura, he had guessed already that he would be, considering his past. The other however only had a taste a few days ago and was not prepared. With a sneer, he dropped down to the ground, dismissing the shadows so he would appear as a normal hedgehog. He walked towards them, a predatory look flashing in his slitted green eyes. Sonic was lagging behind Shadow who had moved on from whatever the blue hedgehog was gazing at. At his approach Sonic look up, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Shad-" his face went blank, eyes widening with shock. Mephiles just grinned horribly and reached forward, shadows wrapping around his ebony claws as he gathered them close. The hero was frozen, emerald eyes locked with the demon's as the hand drew closer to him.

Faceless just laughed, and touched his shoulder.

'Paint it red.'


	9. Chapter 8

It was like time slowed down the second the chilling aura washed over the Ultimate Lifeform's back. Shadow turned around, eyes growing wide as he took in the scene before him.

Sonic was sprawled on the ground, face down. Standing near him, was an almost mirror copy of himself. The copy lifted his gaze from the blue body to meet Shadow's, green snake eyes full of insanity. A smile appeared out of the blue on the other's face, sharp teeth covered in black substance that dripping down his chin stretched widely across his mouth. Shadows swirled and sparked purple around his person and a blackish-purple, forked tongue flickered from behind his teeth to catch the rivers of red dripping off his claws and winding around his arm. Shadow looked back to Sonic, now seeing the pool of blood expanding from his shoulder.

"Hello Shadow..." Mephiles laughed, and Shadow forced back a shiver. "It's been a while."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Shadow grated out.

"I believe they call me 'Faceless' nowadays. Although, Mephiles is what I perfer..."

"Mephiles...?" 'No way! It can't be!' "...Or Mephistophiles?" Mephiles's ears flattened and his body tensed, as if suspecting a blow. The whole act only took a second and Shadow wondered if he only imagined it.

"Both, I suppose." the demon replied coolly, not missing a beat. "Though, I'm surprised that you've been doing your research." Red orbs darted back and forth between the demon and the twitching hedgehog on the ground.

"What have you done to him?" he growled, taking a step forward. Suddenly, the shadowy demon was crouched over Sonic, ebony claws hovering over the back of his neck, again with blinding speed that the red striped hedgehog would have missed if he blinked.

"Not so fast, Shadow. He's still alive, but my plan could still easily work if he was dead. It wouldn't be as fun, though..." Mephiles cooed, talons lightly scraping the skin. Sonic shuddered at the touch. Shadow growled again, but didn't advance.

"What do you want?"

"Apparently you haven't done enough research... I'm assuming you've read the prophecy those damnable Echidna's made thousands of years before? No doubt you've seen my promise written on the walls." Mephiles sighed, shaking his head, rising from his crouch.

"I have." Shadow confirmed.

"Then you know what I want?"

"No, I don't. Why are you killing innocents? What game are you playing at?" Mephiles chuckled, bouncing on his toes.

"That's exactly it! This is a game I am destined win." The shadows popped excitedly. "I absolutely love messing with your weakling minds, destroying anything and everything I please. It's quite fun." the demon purred, his tongue swiping over his lips. "And you two," Mephiles lightly touched the blue hero with the tip of his shoe, "have made this game exceptionally a pleasant game. Which is why I'm going to tell you why I've been on a killing spree."

Shadow's fists clenched, sharp fangs bared and grinding together, but he didn't speak. Mephiles dipped his claws into the blood soaking the ground by Sonic and swirling it around while he spoke.

"All demons need souls to live. We harvest them from mortals and use them to become more powerful. Pure souls, ones that have rarely done an evil deed, are the most powerful. One such soul is righ inside here..."

Blood stained claws lightly brushed across blue fur. Shadow hissed in response. Mephiles only chuckled, lowering himself to sit cross-legged next to the injured hedgehog.

"In this time line, pure souls are harder and harder to find. Children are the only ones with pure, innocent souls left, but even some of them are tainted. Most all of the demons have died off now or have gone back to hell, only a few remain. And they are dying as we speak, probably too weak to journey down."

"What of Iblis?"

"Iblis?" Mephiles laughed, throwing his head back. "He's been dead for twelve years now. It would be too confusing to explain."

Shadow frowned, but let the other speak.

"As I was saying, you need souls to get to hell or you'll die here. Degrading." the demon made a disgusted face. "That's what I've been doing. Collecting souls, no matter how tainted with sin and growing stronger!"

His tongue raked across his ebony talons, cleaning the blood. "My original plan was to grow strong enough to ravage the world here, in my true form. But I have been sealed away for thousands of years and I didn't expect mortals to drop so low. Unfortunate." he prodded Sonic's side, the younger hedgehog had stopped moving for a while now and Shadow was worried...

"My new plan, however," the Demon of Darkness continued with only a shrug at the injured hero's lack of movement, "has changed. I will go back to hell, feast on the abundant of souls there, and return to wreck mayhem. Faster and more effective." Mephiles smiled, standing, not bothering to watch the other black hedgehog.

"I've wasted enough time explaining my plan to you." the metallic grey striped copy stretched and wrapped the shadows around his fingures playfully. "And you have a hero to save." Mephiles laughed and Shadow lunged, but he disappeared into the black-purple swirling shadows.

The striped hedgehog cursed, skidding to a stop and kneeling next to Sonic.

"Hang on, Faker." he murmured, turning Blue onto his back to inspect the wound.

He grimaced at the sight.

The wound was deep and in the shape of four claw marks digging into his shoulder and down just past his collar bone. It was still oozing blood and Shadow noticed the claw marks and flesh around the wound were turning a infected looking black, twisting in with the blood and starting to leak out with it.

'Poisoned,' he snarled. 'That bastard.'

Shadow quickly looked over the rest of the hedgehog, sighing in relief when there were no other wounds. He lightly brushed his fingers across the injured one's jaw, brushing away dirt, and frowning as he compiled a plan in his mind.

'Tails would be the most likely to tell me more about Mephiles as well as help Sonic.' Nodding an affirmitive to himself, he carefully picked the Faker up, wincing when the blue one's breathing hitched in pain, and shouted:

"CHAOS Control!"


	10. Chapter 9

It was so dark.

'What... What happened? Where am I?' I was vaguely aware of a burning sensation in my shoulder. I tried to look at it, or at least touch it, but it was so dark and I couldn't feel my body. I didn't know how long I was like this. All I remember was that hedgehog, the one that could the Faker's faker, and he was coming towards me. His hand, the claws, touched me...

"AAAHHHHH!"

My eyes snapped open, harsh light makng me close them just as quickly. Squinting, I was able to make out hazy shapes moving around quickly.

"Quickly! To the temple!"

"Move! They're coming!"

"Hurry up!"

Voices rang sharply in my ears and I winced. 'What's going on!?'

The scene before me sharpened and I blinked. Echidnas were rushing about, all of them wearing clothing that looked like they jumped out of those boring history movies that were always playing on tv. Some were wearing robes and others were dressed in leather armor. Everyone was shouting, and some screams echoed down the halls outside of the room I was standing in.

Two soldiers skidded to a stop and gazed right at me.

"Iblis and Mephistopheles have reached the inner wall of the city." one of them yelled over the commotion. The second punched his fist into his other hand.

"Damn! Why now? What do we do?" the Echidna asked the other.

"We can only hope the priestess convinces Chaos to help us." The first Echidna that spoke walked towards me...

then passed through me, the other following.

I turned and watched the two lean out of a large, decorated window over-looking a large, magnificant city. Which was crumbling to ruins and on fire. Screams came from far below as they were consumed. I winced again.

"What about... you know." the one that first spoken trailed off. The other looked at him, reeling back with shock.

"Are you kidding me!? No one can weild the dagger with out their life being drained out of them in a matter of minutes!" he shouted at the other over the screams.

"It was only a suggestion..." he mumbled.

"I don't understand why the great Chaos would send us a weapon to fight off the demons when only those with chaos within them can touch it? No one has that power but Chaos himself!"

"It's probably why they've hidden the dagger in the first place."

"Yeah, and there are rumors they've hidden clues to it in the temp- WATCH OUT!" They both sprinted away from the window before it exploded in a deafening boom and my vision went white.

Beep.

My ear twitched, everything still blinding white.

Beep. Beep.

I was suddenly acutely aware of the explosion of pain in my shoulder.

"Uhhh..." I moaned, my throat was dry and scratchy. My head throbbed sharply.

Beep. Beep.

My eyes opened slowly and I immediately reognized where I was. I just couldn't grasp why I was in my room, lying in my bed. Blinking, I lifted my left arm, the uninjured one, and my fingers, which were gloveless now, and brushed the clear breathing mask secured to my mouth. A tube was taped to my arm, the needle in my skin, trailing up to the bag of clear liquid hanging above my head, making the annoying beeping sound. Ignoring it, I turned my head to look at my right shoulder to inspect the wounds, but it was heavily coated with gauze, spots of inky black, dried blotches of... something on tainting the stark white cloth. I felt tired but I forced myself to stay awake to find someone to talk to, to find out what happened. Gazing around my room, I gave a start when I saw that Shadow was sitting on my recliner in the corner of the room asleep, his elbow on the armrest, his chin in his hand.

'Had he... stayed here the whole time?'

"Sh... Shads," I rasped out, trying to get his attention. "Shadow..." The said hedgehog opened his eyes slowly, still hazy with sleep he blinked a couple times and glanced towards me before closing them again. They flew open and he was crouched at my side in seconds.

"Are you alright? How long have you've been awake? How are you feeling?" I smiled and reached up to remove the breathing mask, but my hand was smacked away.

"Don't touch anything, I don't know if you can take it off." he warned, his face creased with worry. I glared and touched the mask again, taking it off.

"I can't speak," I retorted, my throat raw, "very well with it on."

"Maybe you shouldn't speak at all..." the striped hedgehog suggested, frowning slightly. I rolled my eyes, and smirked weakly.

"Do you want me to answer your questions?" I forced out. His frown deepened.

"No. Later."

"I woke up a second ago." I replied, ignoring him. "And my shoulder hurts like hell. What happened?" My voice almost faded out and I had to pause for a moment in between sentences. "And can I get water?" Shadow stood quickly.

"I'll get it now." I caught his gaze linger on my shoulder for a split second before disappearing out my door. I frowned, curious and looked back down at my right shoulder. 'What are those black marks?'

Shadow returned handing me a glass filled with cool water. I downed it in seconds, relishing the feeling of the liquid sliding down my throat.

"What happened? Where are Tails and Rouge?" I repeated more clearly. Shadow's face was carefully blank as he pulled the chair by my bed, sitting down.

"Rouge is at her home and Tails is alseep. It's five in the morning." My ears flicked in shock. "As to what happened... Faceless, or as he likes to be called, Mephiles, attacked you. I couldn't get close to help you, he threatened to kill you." His hands clenched into fists, his teeth grinding together. Moments went by. "When he left, I rushed you back to Tails and after temporarily bandaging your wounds, we came back here to further inspect them..." I took another another drink.

"How long was I out?"

"Five days, since we all left Soleanna."

"That long?"

"Yes." Shadow was staring at me with a mixed look of concern and something I couldn't place.

"Sonic..." he started, then paused, biting the inside of his cheek, frowning.

"What?" I asked. He didn't answer, lifting his hand to my wrapped shoulder, barely touching it. I suppressed a shudder and forced the heat creeping onto my muzzle back.

"Mephiles... he, did something to your shoulder... He put Dark Chaos energy into your system, Sonic." He retracted his hand and dropped his head low into his them.

"So? Is that what this black stuff is?" I asked, prodding the dried spots, grimacing.

"Sonic!" he growled, his head jerking up and his blood red gaze narrowed dangerously. "You are not compatible with this energy he put inside of you!" My eyes widened at the usually calm hedgehog's outburst, ears flattening.

"W-what?"

"Damn it, hedgehog! You're dying, okay!" Shadow snapped, jumping out of the chair. "The dark energy is starting to kill you on the inside and unless we find a way to defeat Mephiles and destroy him," he was pacing the room now, "you could- you could..." Shadow stopped on the other side of the room, took a few deep breaths and rubbed his face.

"I could lose you forever," he muttered into his hand.

"Shadow..." I sighed, my stomach fluttering. I frowned, trying to remember something I dreamt about...

"Shadow," I said more urgently, and he was by my side again, leaning over me, concerned. "I think I know a way to stop Mephiles."

"How?" he asked. I forced myself up into sitting postion, Shadow helping me, carefully avoiding my shoulder. His hands reluctantly released me.

"I had this dream... I think it was like what you told me before. Ya know, outside the coffee shop, about how the Echidnas and Chaos and the demons... Some, I dunno, warriors were talking about a dagger, a gift from Chaos that could slay demons. Do you know anything about that?" I asked, looking up into his ruby stare. He straightened, frowning.

"No, I will have to contact Rouge to get information for me." He started to leave.

"Shadow, wait." He paused at the door, turning back towards me, his gaze questioning.

"Thanks for staying with me." I smiled at him. His eyes widened subtly and he chuckled, despite the situation.

"Sure thing, Faker. Get some rest."


	11. Chapter 10

It had been only a few days after I had woken up and Tails said my shoulder was healing nicely. It would scar, though, and at first I shrugged it off. I had many scars and my fur always hid them. Later, Shadow told me, to my great disappointment, the fur would never grow back and the deep claw marks would forever mar my skin. Shadow has been a real help through my recovery. He was always there when I woke up, ready to do anything that I wanted. He was the only that could get close, otherwise the dark matter coursing through my veins would hurt Tails or Rouge... or anyone for that matter. Shadow, for some reason, was immuned, making him my personal caretaker. I blushed.

Then I frowned.

My thoughts seemed to be focused solely on the black faker more and more now. I... knew I felt something for him, I just wasn't sure how strong this feeling was.

Or, more importantly, if he cared for me that way, too.

I was the same dream about this dagger that was gifted to the ancient Echidnas by Chaos over and over again and whatever the two warriors from my first dream where going to say, it was always cut off by an explosion. I rubbed my face, still frowning.

"Something wrong, Faker?" Shadow, who was currently sitting at the desk in my room, reading a book, was watching me now, slightly frowning. "I've never seen you frown this much. Or better yet, not speak every two seconds." Being childish, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm trying to figure out what they were going to say about the dagger." I sighed, scratching my ear, starting to get frustrated.

"What do you remember?"

"They were talking about the dagger, and were about to say something about rumors to where it was, but then..."

"They were cut off by the explosion." Shadow finished, eyes closing, remembering the rest that I had told him.

"Wait..."

Shadow hummed in question, his brilliant red gaze returning to me.

"I... I think they were going to say temple... I think clues to the dagger's location is at the temple on Angle Island."

"That shouldn't be to hard-"

"The temple was destroyed..."

"Then what does the Guardian-"

"The Master Emerald's shrine. The temple is in ruins."

"Ah. Then this might be a little harder. We should travel to Angel Island and ask Knuckles..." the Ultimate Lifeform trailed off, studying my face. I didn't realize my expression had turned horrified.

"...Sonic?"

"I-I... don't want to hurt anyone... because of me." I whispered, looking down at the sheets covering my legs. My gloveless hands clenched the white sheets, my eyes tightly shut. The mattress sank on my side and my head snapped up, eyes wide. Shadow was sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at me, concern written across his features.

"Sonic, you're the only one who can show me where the temple was and find the dagger. I can talk to the Guardian for you. I... won't let you be hurt again. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Shadow's fists clenched as he spoke.

Was he... angry with himself for what Mephiles did?

"Shads... You don't blame yourself, right?"

Shadow didn't answer, only looking away and standing.

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked curtly, walking towards the door. I looked down at my shoulder. Black, inky blots still soaked the bandage, but they were fading...

"Yeah..."

"Then let's go." Shadow passed through my door and disappeared. I stared after him, my expression blank.

'Shadow... do you really care for me? Or is this just wishful thinking?'


	12. Chapter 11

His forked tongue licked the crimson liquid off his claws as he replayed the murder in his dark, twisted mind.

'It was nice,' he thought, shadows curling around his flesh and dull, black fur, 'how the blood splattered. I liked the sound.'

He had stopped writing his message to those foolish mortals and had even stopped killing his victums in different ways.

Now, he was in a hurry.

He knew those damn hedgehogs were up to something. Gods, they always were! Even now, he knew, even though they were back at Station Square, they were doing... something. It seems the dark energy, an essence of himself, had worked perfectly, giving him complete access to the blue headgehog's body. It had taken a lot of effort beforehand, the choas energy in the hero's body fought against the invaiding energy, only to fail. It was still putting up a fight, but all it would do would slightly prolong the hedgehog's life as well as make him tire faster.

Not that he cared.

Mephiles could now see, hear and feel everything Sonic was doing.

It was strange, he recalled while riding the shadows away from the discarded body, ripped of its soul, and away from Soleanna completely, he had almost forgotten about... _feelings._ Forgot about _emotions._He almost snorted at his own foolishness. It would take a while to get use this again...

He stepped out of the shadows, carefully cloaked his power signature, and made himself comfortable on the large branch of a tree only a couple meters away. The large, lush leaves making his presence go unknown.

'The sun will arise soon...' the shadowy demon thought grimly, glaring venomously green daggers at this visible horizon.

Leaning back, black lids slid closed, sending out a tentative, mental line to the part of him currently dormant in the so-called 'hero'. The dark matter excitedly connected, sending a pleasant shiver down the black and steel striped hedgehog's spine.

A smile touched his lips and he twisted the darkness cruelly.

The small smile stretched into a satisfied grin when a scream sounded from the residence across the way from him.

* * *

Inside Tails' workshop, however, things were not going smoothly. Shadow ripped himself from his sleep in the living room, successfully tearing up the couch in proccess, his razor sharp spines now raised in alarm. A blood curdling scream came from upstairs and the black hedgehog leaped up the stairs in a few, long strides. He almost tore down Sonic's door.

"Sonic, what the hell-" but his voice was drowned out by another shriek.

"Shadow! Please! H-help me! It h-hurts!" Sonic was tangled in his bed sheets, his back arching in a way that almost seemed impossible. His bare hands were clawing at the mattress, trying to find a way to release all of the pent up pain. Shadow was frozen at the door for a split second when he noticed the stark white sheets had turned red...

"SHADOW!"

The crimson streaked hedgehog raced to the side of the bed in an instant, one knee on the edge as he reached for the struggling hero.

"Sonic, what's wrong!?" Shadow was starting to panic...

"It- it HURTS! M-make it s-stop!" Blue screamed openly crying now, tears treaming down his face as he latched onto the concerned and surprised Lifeform. Ungloved fingers dug into his back, almost drawing blood.

"What's going on!?" Shadow guessed Tails was standing at the door, although it wasn't surprising, Sonic's screaming copuld be heard on the ARK.

"I don't know!" Shadow forced out through gritted teeth, Sonic was now clawing and hot blood dripped down his back...

Tails appeared, crouching on the edge of the bed, his face creased with worry and his sky blue eyes wide with fear.

Suddenly, Sonic sagged into the black hedgehog's arms, moaning still.

"...Sonic?" Tails asked tentatively as he shuddered and twitched in striped arms. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Shadow asked, holding the recovering blue hedgehog by his shoulders to look him in the eyes, but Sonic's head only drooped, his chin touching his peach furred chest.

"I... I-I saw..."

"Saw? What did you see?"

Sonic emained silent, still trembling when as he lifted his head, wide, tearful emerald eyes looking with carmine.

"Mephiles."

* * *

"ARGH!"

Outside, and now unaware of what was happening inside, Mephiles was pushing himself up on to his hands and knees, having fallen off the branch and onto the ground yards below. Shadows popped and cracked, casting purple sparks to the ground as they swirled aroung their dark Master, concerned.

'What the hell happened!?'

One moment, he was enjoying the screams from the inside of the residence, but then suddenly...

Snake-like green eyes suddenly notice three small, sliver like scratches just above his glove's cuff. They were giving off a subtle, golden glow.

The demon muttered every curse imaginable.

'That- that damn hedgehog!'

Somehow, probably not even knowing so himself, Sonic had transfered part of _his _presence into the shadowy hedgehog, the small, but still lethal, amount of choas energy now coursing through his body. The dose was so tiny, he hadn't even noticed, but when he tapped into the other, it had set it off.

The blue pest now held the same advantage.

Mephiles growled, sitting back on his heels. He needed the advantage of knowing their every move, but now that the damnable hero could do the same... the demon paused in his mental ranting, frowning in contemplation.

Of course, the other most likely didn't know what he did. This could still work.

It would be painful, mostly to the blue one, and Mephiles only grinned.

'Let's just play this out as it is. A challange never hurt anybody...'


	13. Chapter 12

I woke shortly before Shadow and I were leaving. Tails gave us each a communicator so we could call each other and him. I smiled gratefully from afar, still not able to get close. Shadow passed my thanks on for me before gently taking my hand. Ever since that one night, Shadow had never left my side. He was by my side for a while the first time Mephiles attacked me, Shadow says Mephiles wasn't there the second time but I knew it was him, but this time he refuses to even go a few feet away from me.

I'm convinced he cares.

I squeezed his hand softly and smiled wider when he returned the gesture.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. I mock glared.

"I'm fine now, Shads. Trust me."

"I do." But he was shooting glancs at my shoulder and I could tell he was still hesitant to believe me fully. The claw marks on my shoulder had fully healed, but the scars where a sick, infected looking blackish color that seemed to twist inside my skin like inky tendrils.

I shuddered and Shadow shot me another worried glance.

"I'm fine." I repeated, to myself or him, I didn't know.

Shadow nodded his affirmative and chaos controlled us to Angel Island.

I blinked, geting a hod of my surroundings before releasing Shadow's hand and taking a few steps, gazing around.

"I don't know where the temple would be. We'll have to ask Knuckles." I stated slowly, turning to look back at the black hedgehog. He nodded.

"You stay here. I will speak to the Guardian."

"Okay." Shadow turned and coasted off. I stared at the spot that once contained the elder before losing myself in my thoughts.

'What would happen after we found the dagger? How would we find Mephiles? We have been able to trace him at all.' I frowned, wondering how we could even fight a demon.

'But he has to be stopped!' one thought shouted, 'It doesn't matter how powerful he is! He's hurting people and you can't allow that!'

True, I agreed. I was a hero and I couldn't just stand by idly.

'You're injured. Are you sure you can do this? Alone? You know what you saw and your theory suggests-'

It's just a theory! And I won't be alone, I replied curtly. Shadow's here with me...

'Oh, he's so _dreamy!_' Another voice called to attention. 'You _have_ to kiss him _at least!_'

How the hell did you even come up in this conversation? I snapped, shaking my head.

'Hey, you're the one that thought it up.'

Just shut up.

I stopped suddenly and looked around. I hadn't even realized I was walking...

I was in a place I actually never had seen before. I thought I had explored this whole island.

Curious now, I started walking aroung again.

Only to plunge down a hole that had been covered by debris.

"AHHHHHH!"

I landed flat on my back, groaning in pain.

"Uh..." I reached for the communicator hidden in my quills, fingers shaking. I brought it to my mouth and pressed the button to call Shadow.

"F-faker..."

"Sonic? What happened? Are you alright?"

"I-I found it..."


	14. Chapter 13

I sat up, rubbing my sore back and twisting to pop it. I stood and stretched, wincing. Shadow hadn't arrived yet and I wondered how he would even find me down a twenty foot hole in the middle of uncharted territory. I sighed, deciding it would be best to look around and explore while I waited. The room I fell into was circular and earthy. Dust and rocks covered everything and anything and roots from plants tangled in thick knots above my head. It smelt like dirt and the hole I created when I fell through let in a pillar of light, illuminating the large space and reflecting off of dust particles in the air.

I sneezed, rubbing my nose.

Besides broken and crumbling shards of ancient pottery, the room was bare. I walked to the nearest wall, searching for a way out. I found a window.

Unusable, though. Rock solid earth was the only thing on the other side. I touched the wooden frame, a small piece broke off and fell to the floor, exploding into a pile of ash. I blinked and looked at my gloved fingers, now black with soot.

'That's right. When Iblis and Mephiles attacked, the city was on fire.' I recalled my dreamself looking out at black smoke, rising from the city below...

I clutched my head and groaned.

The light suddenly dimmed and I turned to look back up at the enterance, a shadow blocking the sun. My heartbeat quickened, my shoulder making itself painfully known.

"Faker? Are you down there?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I held in.

"Yeah! Get donw here!" I called. My ears flicked at a shuffling sound and Shadow dropped to the floor, landing in a crouch. I strode to his side as he rose, crimson eyes wandering before landing on me.

"Well done. How did you find this plac?"

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I rather not say."

He shrugged, scanning the room again. "Have you explored beyond this room?"

I shook my head no. "I found a window, but it is sealed off." His gaze turned back to me, puzzled.

"You didn't use the door?"

"What door?" I questioned, looking around, squinting. He pointed to the darkest corner of the room.

"How the hell did you see that?" I asked, now just barely seeing an archway.

"I can see in low light." he replied smugly.

"Shut up."

He took the lead towards the door, then paused. He turne slightly and clasped his hand with mine.

"It will be dark. Stay close."

Thank Chaos he looked away before he could see my blush.

The farther we walked, the colder it got, my fur prickling. I gripped his hand tighter.

"There's another door ahead and some sort of light source. It will still be dark but you should be able to see." We continued down the narrow passage, my free hand trailing the wall, searching for other ways. We assed throught the door Shadow pointed out and into a huge, and still bare, room the length of a football field. The room was dim, but there was no light source I could find.

"What are we looking for?" Shadow asked, realising our hands.

"A clue or something. Anything. I dunno." He nodded and we went to work, shuffling through debris, searching around broken wooden pillars and under large rocks. My gaze fell on a flat stone slab of some sort. I bent down, brushing my fingers across the smooth surface, feeling grooves. I picked it up.

"Shads. Look at this." Shadow appeared by my side, reaching for the tablet. I watched his face, his scarlet gaze narrowing as he traced of the stone.

"It's written in a language I've never seen before. It looks to be a form of..." His voic faded into the background. I rubbed my forehead, it starting to throb again. I gaze the slab to Shadow to examin, gazing around.

_'Forget the tablet.'_ a voice whispered softly, but I could feel the pure energy surging behing it. _'Follow my voice. I will lead you. This way.'_I found myself walking towards an empty wall, picking my way around the fallen pillars and crumbling rocks.

'Who are you?' I asked, dazed.

_'Hush, have faith. I'm trying to help you. Now, touch that section there on the wall.'_

'Here?' My palm pressed against the spot indicated. There was a loud rumble and dirt cascaded from the top. 'What hapened?

_'Only those touched can open the way...'_I strained to hear the voice now, it fading.

"Sonic?"

"Shadow, it's this way."

"How do you know?" His red gaze studied the new door before reguarding me carefully.

"Trust me."

"I do." He replied firmly. We stared at each other. I smiled softly.

"Well, it seems I have underestimated you."

Both of us whirled around, quills raised defensively. Mephiles stood a few meters away, darkness bubbling around him as he glared venomous green daggers, the blackness snapping purple sparks the disappeared before touching the ground.

"A mistake I will not make again. You are becoming thorns in my side now. Time to end this."

Mephiles lunged.


	15. Chapter 14

I was frozen in place. Again.

I felt so weak.

Helpless.

I hated to admit it, and I never would out loud, but I was scared.

Acute pain shot throught my shoulder, but I was too focused on the venomous green eyes directed at me.

I could feel the dark shadows boil inside me at the presense of their master.

Time felt as if it slowed done and I was caught in its current.

Mephiles was coming closer, leaping towards me and I just...

stood there.

Like a coward.

I faintly heard and shout and glanced at Shadow before my eyes widened in shock.

The black hedgehog lunged into the demon's path, knocking them both to the ground.

Time finally caught up.

"Sonic! Run!Get the dagger!" Shadow was yelling, pinning the surprised and now ticked Mephiles underneath him. "I'll hold him-"

Mephiles stabbed his fist into his gut, cutting off his sentence and throwing the other off. The dark demon now pounced on Shadow, jagged teeth bared, black ooze dripping onto Shadow's chest.

"I could have spared you, Shadow." He hissed into the red striped hedgehog's ear. "But now you've _pissed me off!_"

Shadow responded with a kck to the stomach and he jumped up.

"Sonic, go now!" He snarled, turning to Mephiles who had also risen to his feet.

"Shads-"

_'Quickly now. The longer you stand here, waiting, the less of a chance your friend has of surviving.'_ The voice had returned.

I turned, with one last glance over my shoulder, and shot down the dark tunnel. It was so narrow, my arms scraped the walls, sometimes taking fur and flesh. It was so dark, I couldn't see anything and I couldn't tell if there were other passage ways.

_'Turn left now!'_

I did so, knocking my shoulder against the edge of the entrance, hissing in pain.

_'Right, then another right.'_

A few more turns and light exploded as I rounded another corner.

I skidded to a hault and blinked, rubbing my eyes to get accustom to the suden brightness.

_'There. Take the dagger called Soulstealer, be clean of the darkness that plagues your body, and defeat the billigerent being.'_

I approached the dagger placed on a pedestle and awed at its workmanship.

The blade was a reflecting silver and I could see my reflection perfectly. One side of the blade was jagged with razor sharp teeth while the other side was such a cit cut, it ould slice a hair right down the middle. The hilt was purplish black and the carvings in the handle were so small and intricate, it looked smooth to the touch. A large, deep purple gem was imbedded in the bottom of the blade and seemed to give off ebony smoke.

'Soulstealer, huh?'

Hesitantly, I grasped the weapon.

Overwhelming pain erupted in my shoulder, the claw marks blaing like a wild fire. I screamed and tried to let go of the dagger, but I couldn't.

As suddenly as the pain started, it stopped.

Gasping for air, I sat up, shaking. I didn't realize I had collasped.

_'You have been cleansed.'_

"Wh-what?" I rasped, confuse and dazed. I glanced down at my shoulder and blinked.

The wound was gone.

No scar.

No black stuff.

I brushed my fingers through my cobalt fur, amazed.

I rose to my feet and held up Soulstealer, eyes wide.

"Shadow!"

I spun around to race back to him, only to freeze up again.

Mephiles loomed in the entry, dripping with blood, a wicked smile stretched across his face.

His inane laughter echoed in the small room.

"Shadow..." The demon chuckled, stepping closer.

"Is dead!"

Pain ripped through my heart.

"No!"

'Shadow...'

"Yes!" Mephiles sneered. "And you cannot stop me either!"

My hands clenched into fists, teeth bared as rage roared through me.

_'Careful. Darkness is fueled by anger and fear. Do not let them control you.'_

'But Shadow...'

_'Is still alive.'_ The voice whispered. _'You know what to do now...'_ It faded away, leaving me to my charge.

'Hang on, Shadow!'

I shot forward, dagger thrusted out towards the demon's gut.

Mephiles dodged with a hysterical laugh, rolling to the floor and back to his feet. Blood smeared on the ground.

"You cannot defeat me, weakling!" e spat, lunging at me.

I dancedout of the way, flashing Soulstealer out, the blade sliding across the demon's arm.

Ebony liquid spurted from the gash and he screeched in rage.

With lightening speed, his claws sliced through my side.

I staggered backwards and against the wall, gasping. I shot a look down at my side to inspect the wound.

It already looked... healed.

"Soulstealer!" I exclaimed, surprised.

Soulstealer is a weapon made to fight demons, who use souls to live. Soulstealer takes the souls which kills the demon. It is a weapon made by Chaos, chaos is time...

'Soulstealer... did you speed up time to heal my wound?'

Soulstealer pulsed in my hand.

I grinned.

"Is that the best you've got?" I taunted.

"What!" Mephiles snarled. "Nevermind! This ends now!" He shot forward, shadows swirling.

"I was thinking the same thing!" I lunged, plunging Soulstealer into his chest.

Mephiles scream, shadows ripped from his body and were obsorbed into the violet gem on Soulstealer's blade.

I sunk the blade deeper, growling as the demon sputered black matter on to my chest. Mephiles snarled weakly, eyes sliding close, body going lax.

"It's over." I whispered to my self, removing Soulstealer and dropping it to the florr with a clatter.

"Not... quite." I jerked in horror as one snake-like eye reopened.

"You may have... killed me... but... I will be... taking Shadow... down with me..." The demon smirked, hissing. "He may have been... hanging on to... life when I... left him... but now..." Mephiles grinned, teeth glittering. "I can... feel his... soul slipping... as we speak..." His eyes closed and his body reverted into a black gob which Soulstealer greedily ate.

"Shadow!"

I snatched Soulstealer and raced down the hall, the voice returning to guide me.

_'This is the last time you will hear of me. Take care of Soulstealer. It is my gift to the mortal world.'_ It sighed softly when I reached the room I last saw Shadow.

When I found him, he was so drenched in blood, I didn't know where I could touch him so I wouldn't hurt him.

"Shadow!"

His eyes opened slowly, hazy with pain, but able to focuse on me. His chest heaved unevenly.

"...F-Faker?"

"Shadow..." I dropped to my knees, releasing Soulstealer, eyes wide.

Again.

I was scared.

"Stop... stop crying... I'll be fine." He lifted a bloody hand, trembling with effort and pain, and brushed the back across my cheek.

"I-I thought... He said..."

I covered his hand with my own, leaning into the touch.

"Sh, no... It's alright... Is... Mephiles...?" I turned my head slightly and pressed my lips into his palm.

"Yes," I whispered. "It's all over now."

Shadow smiled and I returned it softly.

"Sonic..." He murmured, his hand sliding from underneath mine and to the back of my neck, pulling me down.

"Shads..." My heart jumped in my chest as our lips met.

Then, Shadow went limp, slumping back to the ground.

Fear clenched my heart and fresh tears spilt down my face.

Shakily, I pressed to fingers gently to the side of his neck.

There was no pulse.

"SHADOW!"

* * *

_Fin_


	16. Epilogue

Four years have passed, but I still have nightmares. Where I don't defeat Mephiles and he cuts me down.

It's always so graphic.

So real.

I still wake screaming most every night.

The scariest of them all is Shadow dying in my arms, blood seeping into my fur, slicking over flesh as the fiery light died in his eyes, his body warmth draining and turning cool.

I clearly remember in every dream what happened next.

I would watch as they lowered his coffin into the wet, muddy ground. Rain poured from the sky as if the universe was mourning with me.

I stood closest to the grave, letting the water drench me, not caring one bit.

It hid the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I remained there, evn after everyone else had left, staring at the gravestone that marked his final resting place.

After that, I snapped.

I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep, and I would disappear for days, sometimes weeks.

I didn't smile any more. I tried, believe me, but it was hollow and dull.

Tails was becoming afraid of me, my temper had gotten violent, so much so I moved into the apartment I live in now.

I started to drink.

A lot.

I would wake up some nights in a strange place with a random person or my pockets empty.

After drinking my sorrows away didn't work, I started... cutting myself.

The knife was smooth and glided over my flesh with ease and I traced it down my arm. It hurt ever time, but I deserved it.

I let Shadow down.

I watched as he died.

I did.

Bright, crimson blood splattered the kitchen tile and I cried.

I am worthless.

I deserve this.

The blood turned black and oozed, sickly green eyes appeared in the jet liquid and glared, a jagged smile stretching wide.

I backed away in horror, my back pressing against the cupboard near the floor, knees drawing to my chest.

"No..." I whispered, eyes wide. "I killed you..."

"No," Mephiles hissed, chuckling. "A part of my still lives inside you, waiting to get out. I've come to take it!"

A clawed hand shot out and buried itself in my chest.

I remembered my scream.

Ear splitting.

He was ripping me apart, more blood splashing to the floor.

_"SHADOW!"_

I was violently jerked awake, gasping for air, clasped to the other who shared my bed.

"That dream again?" A deep voice whispered into my ear, arms wrapping tighter around my body, fingers kneading my back.

"Y-yeah." I sobbed, ashamed, hiding my face in his shoulder.

The other sighed, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"The one where I died." It wasn't a question. Like I said, it's been four years with the same nightmare.

My grip tightened.

"Yes," I whispered, sides still heaving.

One arm unwound from my torso and his hand found mine, rasing it to his cheek.

"Am I warm?" he murmured.

I nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this. He moved my hand to his lips, kissing the finger tips and blowing softly on them.

"Am I breathing?"

Blushing at the gentle touch, I nodded again.

My hand was directed to his chest, the silky white fur caressing my hand. His heart pulsed underneath his thick, obsidian coat of fur.

"Is my heart beating?"

"Yes," I answered, dipping my head to nuzzle his chest with a sigh.

He grasped my chin and lifted my muzzle to lock gazes, brushing away stray tears gently.

"Then I am alive and there is no reason to be scared. I am here."

I stretched forward and connected lips. Our breathing hitched and the other pressed me into the soft, pillowy bed, groaning.

The rest of the night was a blissful blur.

"I love you Shadow."

"I know."

* * *

The _real_ end


End file.
